


Coming Down

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you're two halves of a single soul, the course of love does not run smooth.</p><p>Or: Peter fights with Matt, goes to Germany, and returns home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Commission written for infinity77. [Here's how to get your own.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)
> 
> Title from Halsey song.

Peter's apartment building was a walk-up that Matt was certain was a money laundering front, but it was an easy walk to campus and the rent for a single wasn't horrific. Sure, he lived in a closet, but Spider-Man photos weren't the steadiest sources of income. The building was one of many in a student neighborhood, full of old cars and young people. So the black BMW sitting in front of his building made Peter pause.

"Weird," he murmured, before bounding up his stairs. Peter turned the corner to his apartment, digging around for his keys, and looked up—that was definitely Tony Stark leaning against the door. Peter froze.

Stark grinned at him. "This your place?"

Peter wondered why this wasn't the weirdest moment of his life, and blamed Matt. "...Yes?"

"Do I have a proposition for you, then!" Stark said. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"I have a soulmate," Peter said, unlocking the door. "Just so we're all on the same page here."

"I've got no designs on your virtue, young man," Stark said, strolling through the door into Peter's room. Peter rubbed his mark as he followed him.

Stark was examining the electronics graveyard on Peter's kitchen table, eyes drifting up to the pictures Peter had of him and Matt on the wall.

"Handsome guy," Stark said. "Your soulmate?"

"I'm just going to assume this isn't about my biotech division internship application," Peter said stiffly, arms crossed. Stark leaned against Peter's rickety table.

"I didn't actually know you applied for a biotech division internship, so no," Stark said. "This is more about those Spider-Man photos you're so good at taking."

Stark pulled out his phone and projected up Peter's dazzling photos of Spider-Man in strange angles. Peter's blood ran cold.

"We're from the same neighborhood," Peter lied. "He saved me from a mugging. He's helping me out."

"Right," Stark said, and pointed his thumb at Matt's photo. "You know, this superhero thing is just murder on relationships."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Peter thought murderously.

 

-

 

"The Sokovia Accords would prevent unnecessary loss of life due to the activities of unregulated, superhuman beings—"

"Now it's all _superhuman beings,_ not just the Avengers?" Matt murmured. In the kitchen, Peter looked up from the dishes.

"You know the pundits can't hear you, right?" Peter teased. "Not everyone has freaky super senses."

Matt didn't respond.

Matt had a little TV in the corner of his living room with an excellent sound system, and it existed almost purely to be tuned to the news. Right now, it was covering the talking heads at the UN, about Wakanda, the Avengers, and Captain America's conspicuous absence. Peter didn't know why he watched them, because half the time it made Matt angry.

Peter set down the sponge and moved to rest his hands on Matt's shoulders, kneading the tension coiled there.

"This is a dangerous precedent," Matt said. "Why haven't they released at least the broad strokes of what this would mean for all enchanted individuals? What UN committee will be overseeing? How will they decide what is _important_ and _unimportant_?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, resting his cheek against Matt's hair.

"It's also important that people who can take on an entire SWAT team by themselves aren't given free reign," Peter murmured. "Not all of us are as upstanding as Captain America."

Matt gripped Peter's forearm. "This is not the way to do this. I don't trust a word they're saying. What if this leads to some sort of draft? Mandatory testing?"

Peter crawled his way over the sofa and sat next to Matt, thumbs rubbing his jawline. "Are you afraid of that?"

"Yes," Matt said. "I know...there are people with abilities who never plan on using them, and they should not be forced to."

"They're just looking to oversee the Avengers," Peter said. "Not all of us."

Matt tugged Peter to his side, enjoying the closeness. Their bond was still settling, raw and fresh, and the skin-to-skin contact helped Matt's frayed nerves.

"For now," Matt said darkly. Peter pulled away, looking at Matt quizzically.

"Would some regulation really be that bad, Matt?"

 

-

 

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, crossing his arms and fidgeting. Stark flipped through his phone, and projected up some Youtube videos of Spider-Man in action.

"Look, kid, neither of us are stupid," Stark said. "Nice costume, by the way. Very professional looking. You know a guy? And that webbing! Does that come from inside you, or...?"

Peter looked at the pictures of Matt on the wall, and took a deep breath.

"I have no idea what you want," Peter said evenly. "But now is not a good time."

Stark sighed.

"Look," he said bluntly. "You're a bright kid who wants to do the right thing. I currently have to arrest people who can take on army units and win. _Have_ taken on army units and won. I need a little help. A _smidgen_ of help. In Germany."

Peter was unsure if that was a short joke or not. "I can't...I can't just pop on over to Germany, Iron Man. I've got a lot of sh... _stuff_ I have to deal with here."

"Stuff?" Stark asked. "You can't go to Germany due to _stuff_?"

Peter groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's...complicated."

 

-

 

"You're not seeing the big picture, Peter. This is a slippery slope, and you know it. Soon they'll be storming the Kitchen and—"

"Just because _your_ guilt keeps you _somewhat_ in line, doesn't mean everyone will act the same way you do!"

"That has nothing to do with this and you know it."

They were at opposite ends of Matt's apartment, now, Peter's back to the windows. Matt moved like an agitated tiger, pacing around and squeezing his fists. Peter rested his hands on his hips.

"Really? You don't think your penchant for self-sacrifice isn't influencing your politics?" Peter asked. Matt rolled his shoulders.

"Oh, like you've never played martyr before," Matt spat with venom. "Do you think you'd be immune to these Accords, Peter? They'll drag you in front of the TV cameras and put you on public trial. This whole thing is a farce."

"And you are creating whole situations out of thin air," Peter replied. "There's absolutely nothing in those Accords that say anything like that."

"That you know of. They haven't put any excerpts from the documents online, the secrecy is too much—"

"Like you're one to talk about secrecy," Peter said.

"Am I suddenly the only masked vigilante in the room now?" Matt demanded. "You're young, you don't understand—"

" _What?_ "

 

-

 

Germany was an airport, and Captain America, and a man who looked a lot like Bucky Barnes but absolutely could not be Bucky Barnes because Peter had a poster of them embracing after Barnes was set free. Barnes and Rogers, loyal until the end, names burned over their hearts.

It was much easier to focus on the law-breaking part of the whole thing.

Peter swung from his webbing, delicate and thin, and tried to focus on corralling everyone. Not Matt, not the flash of temper and hurt on his face when Peter left the apartment, not the four days of radio silence and the ache in the pit of his stomach. The fight. Dude with a metal arm who was definitely not Bucky Barnes. The awesome wings that Falcon guy had. Not Matt, never Matt, or the bags underneath Captain America's eyes.

Captain Rogers fought like a man possessed, beneath the veneer of politeness. He wasn't fighting to kill, but there was an edge to him that suggested he was barely keeping himself in check. Peter tried to wrap him in the silver webbing, but Rogers was like a stone and all of Peter's strength was unable to move him.

Then Rogers dropped a jet bridge on his head.

"Where you from, kid?" he asked, casual. Still not the weirdest thing to happen to Peter.

"Queens," Peter breathed, hauling the jet bridge up like Atlas. Rogers gave a sad little smile.

"Brooklyn," he replied. "You got someone back there?"

Peter thought of Matt's fist connecting with the drywall as the apartment door closed, the raw and strangled noise coming from his throat. "Hopefully."

"Don't let them go," Rogers said. "Not for a minute."

And then he was off, the Winter Soldier moving seamlessly to Rogers's right. _Shit._

 

-

 

Peter's ribs ached as he swung through darkly glittering Manhattan, into the twisted maze of the Kitchen's back allies. His feet were silent as he landed on the roof of a building. A car backfired a few blocks away. Down below, the sounds of violence and blood.

He peered over the edge into the stark shadows of the alley, to see flashes of red moving between some gangsters. It was hardly a fight – Daredevil moved with divine wrath as the men all fell down around him. Peter leapt off the building and into the fray anyway, legs tightening around a gangster and dragging him down to the ground.

They fought in silence until they were all down on the hard ground, and Daredevil turned on his heel, climbing up the fire escape. Peter climbed up after him.

Matt stood on the corner, body downcast, and Peter walked towards him with trepidation, longing to run his fingers across the broad expanse of Matt's back.

"I lost my temper," Matt said evenly. "And I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Peter said. "It was a stupid thing to fight about anyway."

Matt turned and held his hand out. Peter took it and stepped into his arms, feeling warm and safe for the first time in days. Gently, Matt felt around until he reached the seam of Peter's mask and rolled it up over his mouth. Peter stood up on his toes to kiss Matt, soft and chaste, and Matt hugged his waist, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," Matt repeated. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry, too," Peter murmured. "I didn't like that at all."

Peter stepped back, pulling his mask down, and tugged on Matt's hand before bounding off. Matt smiled, a bit feral, and chased after him into the night.

Their cat-and-mouse chase led them through the Kitchen, across the rooftops and through the alleyways, until Matt finally grabbed Peter around the waist at the roof entrance to his apartment. Peter laughed and struggled as Matt carried him down the stairs, placing him on his feet at the bottom.

Peter slid off his own mask and then took off Matt's. Matt took off his gloves and slid to his knees in front of Peter, peeling up the top half of the uniform and kissed the soft skin revealed there. Peter laughed, bending down to press their lips together.

Matt stood once again, Peter tossed over his shoulder, and Peter broke out into helpless giggles, smacking his hands on Matt's back. Matt carried Peter into the bedroom and on to the bed, pulling off the rest of their clothes until they were skin-to-skin, humming with pleasure and peace in each other's company.

Peter's pale arm was upturned on the bed, and Matt kissed the inside of his elbow, up his arm, and finally Peter's wrist, tracing the letters of his name with his tongue. Peter shivered and moaned, legs moving up to tighten around Matt's waist.

"Love you," Peter murmured, desperate, and Matt kissed his way back down Peter's arm, across his shoulder, and up his neck, ending with a bruising kiss to Peter's bright red mouth. They moved together, slow and sensual, the city outside muffled by the velvet night. Peter tilted his head back, gasping for air, and his bottom lip tugged out from between Matt's teeth. Matt's chest heaved, heart pounding with the force of his affection.

"Peter," Matt said like a benediction. He rested their foreheads together, noses brushing. "Beloved."

Peter hugged Matt close, fingers brushing against the mosaic of Matt's scars, and felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

"I never want to fight again," Peter declared, a little delirious. Matt laughed, tracing his cheekbone with his mouth.

"I have a degree in arguing," Matt pointed out. "That's sort of a tall order."

Peter pouted, and Matt kissed him again. He reached out to the nightstand and picked up the lube, thumb rubbing Peter's sensitive nipple and making Peter shudder. Matt sucked bruises on to the delicate skin of Peter's neck as his hand drifted down to circle around Peter's entrance.

Peter gasped as Matt sunk his fingers in, and he reached down to grip Matt's cock. Matt groaned, and kissed Peter's jaw. They ebbed and flowed together for a long moment, the minutes trickling through their fingers as they moved together. Peter's head lolled back, staring into the strange red-pink paint swirls of the living room without seeing the shape of it. Matt was expansive above him, as all-consuming and covering as the clear night sky, and Peter clung to him as the sensation rolled through him as steady as the tide. The fingers of his free hand skittered across the scars on Matt's back, as stark as the black of his name on Matt's wrists.

Matt panted in Peter's ear, heart thumping against Peter's as they laid chest-to-chest. He pulled his fingers out and sat up, pulling Peter into his lap. Peter sighed and clung to Matt, legs wrapped around his waist and rising up his back. Matt gripped Peter's hips, strong and familiar, and positioned them so he could sink into Peter.

Peter gasped, tossing his head back. Matt bit into the pale skin of his neck, leaving a lurid bruise as Peter pressed down on his hips and he struggled to maintain his composure. Finally, Peter was flush against him and panting into the crook of Matt's neck, hips moving in helpless little corkscrews. Matt hugged Peter close, entire body strumming like an electrical wire, and rolled his hips up to meet Peter's.

"Matt!" Peter cried out, desperately trying to kiss Matt. The kiss turned into a sharing of breath as they clung together, Matt increasing the strength of his thrusts while Peter slammed down faster and faster. Matt groaned, fingertips leaving marks in Peter's hips while Peter's nails scratched into his broad shoulders.

"You're perfect," Matt declared, breathless, and shoved Peter down so they were grinding together. "Gorgeous..."

Matt reached between them and gripped Peter's cock, stroking it in time with the movement of their hips. Peter mewled and moaned, squirming and shuddering as he kept rolling his hips down against Matt's, chasing his pleasure. Matt kissed at his jaw, sloppy and rough, and Peter was coming, clinging to Matt in a full body grip as he orgasmed.

Matt pushed Peter back down to the bed and jackhammered into him mercilessly, Peter twitching with overstimulation. Matt buried his nose into Peter's neck, breathing him in, and with a roar he came, clutching Peter to him. Peter clung back, fingers knotted in Matt's hair, and they breathed together as they came down.

Matt disentangled himself from Peter, soothing him as he nestled him in the blankets. He got up from the bed to get a towel, letting himself calm down in the bathroom before coming back to help Peter clean up.

Peter pulled Matt down to the bed, curling around him like an octopus and making a sleepy little noise. Matt laughed and pressed his face into Peter's hair, pulling the blankets over them. Peter dropped into sleep almost immediately, but Matt stayed awake, enjoying the warmth of him for a long moment.

"I love you too," Matt whispered, eyes closed, as sweet and serious as a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Commission information.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)


End file.
